Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for utilizing just-in-time polymorphic authentication techniques to secure information, such as user account information.
Large organizations, such as financial institutions, may serve many customers, and increasingly, customers of such organizations are using computing devices, including mobile computing devices, to interact with the organizations about the products and/or services offered by these organizations. Some large organizations may even provide specialized websites and/or customer portals for their customers that allow customers to view and/or purchase various products and/or services online, conduct transactions, and view and/or manage one or more accounts. While large organizations may take many steps to ensure the security of customer information and/or user accounts, these organizations may wish to continue pursuing ever greater levels of security in protecting customer information and/or user accounts. In some instances, however, risks to the security of customer information and/or user accounts may arise simply from providing these specialized websites, providing customer portals, and/or providing customers with various other ways of accessing information online.